The Christmas wish
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: A Candy Candy treat for Christmas. Enjoy!


THE CHRISTMAS WISH

The weather wasn't very nice in Chicago that year. It was November, just after Halloween, the holiday season was starting. This' the season to be jolly, where everybody should be happy, but for one woman, bitterness was her cup of tea. She barely smiled, she was dark murky and with no morals. Married to a man she hated with a passion, in fact she was blackmailed into marrying him, so the result was a disaster. She was in hotel room, with another man, her best friend's husband in fact….

- Candy, come back to bed, he said

- No, Archie, I have to go… you should go back to your wife…

- Annie… she is so boring…

- She's your wife…

- And you're married to a monster…

- You don't have to remind me…

- But I'm glad I get to have fun with you…

- You're glad you're cheating on your wife, with her best friend?

- I've always loved you Candy…

- And sleeping with me when I'm someone else's wife what is it? Your undying love for me?

- You could divorce him and marry me…

- I can't and you know it…I hate him so much…

She got dressed and she was ready to leave.

- Candy, said Archie, can I have one more kiss…?

- No, she said coldly, go kiss Annie, I'm sure she can't get enough of them…

Candy left the hotel room to go back to the manor. She had become so bitter, and she thought about what made her like that.

Years before, after her breakup with Terry, the love of her life, she had agreed to go live with Albert, her adoptive father who had just stopped her engagement from hell to her worst enemy, Neil Reagan. Living with Albert was bliss. She didn't have to work and she went with him to reception, as his adoptive daughter. She loved him so much as a father figure. They got along well.

- Albert, thank you so much, she used to say

- You don't have to thank me… you took me in, when I didn't know who I was and you took care of me, you risked your job and your reputation…

- That's the least I could do for the man who saved my life. Without you, I wouldn't be in this world…and you're my adoptive father, even if I didn't know it at the time…

She was living with Albert in Chicago, as father and daughter. But as usual, something had to come and ruin everything… and that something was name Neil Reagan. This last one had become even more wicked when Candy rejected him, and Albert stopped the forced engagement. He was determined to have Candy, at all cost. He was going to use everything in his power to make it happen… He went to the manor one night, when Candy was alone. She was in her bedroom, arranging thing. It was a day where the whole staff was out, and Albert had errands to run. So Candy was alone in the big mansion. Neil got into her bedroom and closed the door. Candy was startled she turned around…

- Neil, what the hell are you doing here?

- I came to get what's mine…, he said angry

- What's yours?

- You! You little slut! I want you and nothing is going to stand in my way…!

Candy looked at him, she had never seen him so angry and with so much hate in his eyes. He approached her and slapped her violently. She screamed.

- What's the matter with you? She said slapping him back…

There was a little fight there and maybe it was the hate and the determination on Neil part, he was very strong, and he managed to pinned her down and force himself on her… Candy was yelling, but nobody was there to hear her. After a while which seemed like an eternity, the door opened and Albert came in…

- What the… he started… Neil! Candy!

He looked and he saw her in tears, he understood what had happened. He approached Neil and punched him hard, Neil fell on the floor. But the evil guy had come prepared; he went to his clothes on the floor and look for something in his jacket …

Albert ran to Candy to see how she was…

- Candy? Oh my God! Are you ok? He asked

- GET AWAY FROM HER! Said Neil with a angry voice

Albert turned around and he saw Neil with a gun…

- Neil, he said, what are you doing?

- You're not going to turn me in, I'll kill you before! He said

- Neil, put the gun down, said Albert

- No…

- Neil…

- You want her for yourself don't you? Well you won't have her! She's mine!

- Neil…

There was a gunshot and Albert fell on the floor. Candy couldn't believe what had just happened…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She yelled

She fell into a black hole. When she woke up, she had a gun in her hand and Albert was lying there, dead… What happened? She saw Neil looking at her with a smirk on his face.

- You finally came to…, he said

- What happened? Asked Candy looking around her, Albert?

- You killed him…, said Neil

- What?

- You killed Albert…

Candy was still feeling dizzy, what was Neil talking about? Then she remembered how he raped her…

- You raped me…, she said

- From where I'm standing, I took what was mine, my father did bring you to our family so you could be mine….

Candy dropped the gun… She wanted to kill Neil for what he had done… raping her… and …killing Albert!

- Oh my God! You killed Albert! She yelled, what's the matter with you?

- Well, you killed him actually…

- No, I didn't…

- Your fingerprints are all over the murder weapon…I wiped mine…

- What? I'm calling the police…

- Go ahead, you're going to go to jail….I'm going to testify that Albert raped you and you killed him…

- You raped me! You coward…!

- Your word against mine… Unless…

- Unless what?

- If you don't want to go to jail, we could say an intruder came in and killed him…

- What's the catch?

- You have to marry me…

- What!NO WAY!

- It's either that or you go to jail…

- I'd rather go to jail!

- What about your dear Pony Home, you want to ruin their reputation? The media is going to have a field day…

Candy thought about Miss Pony, Sister Maria, the children…if she goes to jail for murder…No, she can't do that to them…She had to think fast…

- All right Neil, I'll marry you, she said finally regretting her words immediately

- Good choice…I'll tell the police a burglar killed Albert. But if you divorce me, my memory is going to come back and I'll remember seeing you killing Albert…Remember, there's no status of limitation for murder, you could be tried when you're a hundred…

Candy was crying over Albert's lifeless body. The police came and Neil told them an intruder killed Albert, but he hid the murder weapon. As Albert's only heir, she inherited all his billions. She married Neil, to keep his mouth shut and from that day on, she become someone else. She was mean, and careless and threw her morals out the window. Neil was forcing himself on her every night…As a revenge, she was sleeping around, she was sleeping with Archie, Annie's husband, Eliza's husband, Eliza's father, her father in law…Neil couldn't do anything, he created the situation and in a very sick way, he liked the fact that she become mean and vindictive.

Eliza who still very mean, couldn't do much. Candy was all-powerful, with her billions and as long as she hasn't produced an heir for them, the billions were hers.

- You slut, she said to Candy, leave my husband alone!

- It takes one to know one, said Candy, your husband comes to me, I don't force him…

- What about my dad?

- Well back when I was suppose to become your sister, you did say I seduced him didn't you? You wouldn't want that to be a lie?

- Oh my God! What did my brother do to you? You're so…heartless!

- How would you know? Do you have a heart Eliza?

- You're even with your sister's husband…Archie

- Once again, I don't force them, they come to me…Now what do you want?

- Mom is sick, and you know how current financial situation…if you could lend us some money…

- Lend money to the woman who called me a monkey and turned me into a maid? You've got to be kidding me!

- Candy, you're sleeping with her husband, that's revenge enough, don't you think so? And the Great Aunt, she could come for the holidays…

- No, actually I don't think so! You're brother killed Albert, he set things in motion…You'll have to leave with the consequences…I don't care for your mother! Or your mean old aunt!

Eliza left heartbroken. What a fool her brother was! He had turned Candy into a monster!

Annie was barely speaking to Candy. She was intimidated. She knew her husband was sleeping with her, but she couldn't do or say anything, she had no back bone…what so ever…

Candy cried of rage almost every night on what her life had become. She didn't go to the Pony Home anymore, but she would send them money.

Neil came into the room.

- You refused to help my mother?

- Yes. Why are you surprised?

- She's my mother…

- And that's my problem, because….?

- I'm your husband!

- You're a criminal, who raped me, killed my adoptive father and rapes me every night!

- I can go to the police…

- Yeah, why don't you do that… And I'm going to sign all the money to charity…If I'm going to jail for murder, you're not getting a penny of my money!

They looked at each other with so much hate. Both of them, and Neil did the only thing he knew Candy hated… he raped her again.

There was going to be a big reception for Thanksgiving at the manor. A lot of people were invited. Candy hate hosting those dinner…

Terrence Grandchester was in Chicago and he met one of his friends, Charlie who had a catering business. He was there to meet some associates. Terrence had married Susanna for duty and obligation. He wasn't happy, but his wife was crazy about him. Charlie and Terry met by chance at restaurant of the hotel were they both had a room.

- Terry! What are you doing here?

- Just some business with the theatre, said Terry

- How's the missus?

- Fine…

- Chicago… did you try to see your old flame?

- Candy…no.

- Well the rumours here, are that, she's a slut…

- A slut?

- Yes, she's married to Neil Reagan, but she sleeps around…

- Neil Reagan…? Oh my God!

- Where have you been?

- Actually I was in England for my father's succession…

- Oh…

- Yes, my father passed away…

- I'm sorry. So you're now the duke of Grandchester… congratulations!

- Thank you…

- You have to do something about Candy…

- What can I do? She's got her life…

- You loved her once…

- I still do, actually…

- She was so nice, when she took care of me…talk to her…

- Charlie, that's not my problem anymore…

- As long as you still love her, it is your problem. If you had married her…

- You know what happened…

- Yes…if you had married her, she would've been happy.

Terry thought about their stairs separation. "Be happy Candy, or else…" He felt really bad. She wasn't happy and it was his fault… He chose duty over love and now his Freckles was… he didn't even want to think the word…He had to do something. He couldn't leaver her like that.

- Alright… he said, I'll go see her…

- Thank you Terry… I saw her the other day with a blond dandy going into a room…

"Dandy? Archie? Oh Candy! Thought Terry. Isn't he married to Annie your best friend?"

- Charlie, spare me the details, please, said Terry upset

- Alright…

The two friends were talking about Terry's trip to England.

Candy was at the manor, giving orders to the staff for the party. She was yelling at everybody. Terry arrived at the manor and he couldn't believe his eyes and ears.

- Do you I have "stupid" written on my face? Said Candy, you go back to the store and get me the best one! I don't care about the price! Did I tell you I wanted to save money?

The butler arrived.

- Excuse-me madam….

- WHAT! Said Candy, can't you see I'm talking!

- You have a visitor…

- I'm not expecting anyone! Tell him to come back after booking an appointment…

- But…said the butler

- Do I have to repeat myself! Did you drink a cup of stupid instead of coffee?

The butler, turned around, but Terry was there already, still in disbelief.

- Candy? He said

Candy heard the voice; she stopped talking. She must be hallucinating…

- Candy? Said Terry again

She turned around and their eyes meet.

- Surely you have a few seconds for an old friend? He said…

- Sure, she said, let's go in one of the living room. Could you bring us some tea? She said to the help

- Right away madam…, they answered

She walked with Terry to the living room not too far.

- Candy…hello, he said

- Hi Terry, she said coldly

- It's been a long time…

- Yeah…

- I was in Chicago, so I wanted to say hello…

- Really, it's the first time you come to Chicago in all those years?

- No, I…

- How's your wife?

- She's fine…

- Has her leg grown back yet?

Terry looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky…

- Candy… that was uncalled for…, said Terry

- Why?

- She lost her leg saving my life…

- And that gave her the right to have you? She almost killed herself…it was almost vital for her to have you, or she would've died…Giving she has you now, and she's still alive, I thought her leg had grown back…

- Candy! What happened to you? How could you be so cruel?

- As opposed to what? To the nice girl who let everybody pass before her? Well let me tell you something Terry, nice is so overrated! Nice girls finish last!

- Candy…

- I let Annie get adopted instead of me, and I got the family from hell…I get 10 seconds of happiness with Anthony… 5 seconds with you…and my poor Albert… now I'm married to the devil…no being nice, only didn't me anything, but grief!

- Is that why you became a slut?

- A slut? Have you slept with me yet, Terry? Because you don't have the right to call me that if you hadn't been there yourself…

- Oh my God, Candy!

- You have no right to judge me! You let me go for your one legged obsessed colleague!

- I had a duty…

- A duty to break my heart? Did you even think about me? How hurt I was? Duty… your duty was to stay with her because she saved your life? What about me? I saved her life? What did I get? Zilch!

- Candy…

- No, Terry. Why did you come here? What do you want? They told you I was a slut…yes I am. Happy?

- You promised me you were going to be happy…

- Oh… right! That's it! Your duty again! Because I'm unhappy, you felt the need to come here and do what? Make sure I'm happily married to the devil? Or what, beg me to divorce him to be with you…? You're going to make me happy?

Terry looked at her; there was so much hate and bitterness coming from her…

- You're feeling guilty because I'm miserable? What are you going to do! She yelled

- I wanted to see if I could help…talk to you…

- The only thing you could've done was years ago: you could've chose me… but you chose her… not me! Now get out! I have more yelling to do!

- Candy…

- Get out, Terry! And don't come back!

Terry had no choice but to leave. He wasn't prepared at all to see her in that state. What happened to the happy young girl he had met all those years ago? He went back to his hotel and he saw his friend Charlie again.

- So? Did you go and see her? Asked Charlie

- Yes, said Terry sadly

- And…?

- I didn't recognize the woman in front of me… she was like possessed by some evil spirit

- By the devil she's married to…?

- Yes…

- You have to help her…

- How?

- I don't know… you know her. You can't leave her like that…

- She threw me out of the house and you should've heard the things she said about Susanna…

- Susanna did rob her of her happiness… giving her current state of mind; I'm not surprised if she was a little cruel…

- Cruel? That was beyond cruelty…!

- Terry… I beg you. You can't abandon her. She loves you…you can reach out to her, she might listen to you…

- I don't know Charlie…

- You still love her…help her…

Terry was hurt deep down inside. Candy… he had to get the old Candy back. He was going to do everything in his power to reach out to her.

Candy went to her room after Terry's departure; she locked the door and went on her bed to cry for 1 minute. Then she stopped. Why was she crying? It's not going to change anything! She will still be married to the devil and get rape every night… Terry will still be married to that woman who saved his life and lost her leg in the process. She had become so bitter that she didn't feel sorry for Susanna anymore. She stole her happiness… if she had thought about herself, she would've been with Terry, Albert would still be alive and Neil would have the power to rape her every night. Terry's presence made her feel like her old self again, that's why she was so cruel to him, she wanted to stay mean, when she her heart was melting because he was there…

Neil arrived angry.

- Candy!

- What?

- I heard Grandchester was here….

- Yes, so what?

- That third rate actor who was foolish enough to let you go…. What did he want?

- A piece of the action… since everybody is getting some anyway…

- What? You slept with him here? You bitch!

Candy walked to the door…

- I'm going out…, said Candy, I don't have time for your insults today…

- You're going to see one of your lovers…who is it tonight? Archie? My brother in law? My father?

- I hope you choke in your sleep, said Candy getting out…

She got out of the manor. She wanted to end things. She could kill herself… but borrowing a page from the woman who stole her happiness, wasn't appealing at all. Terry… seeing Terry was so hard. She wanted to become herself again and jump in his arms…No, life was unfair…Terry…

She was walking in the streets of Chicago, she was in front of the theatre, where she had seen him for the first time, when she came back from England. She was in a hurry; she arrived only to have Eliza and the mean old hag stopping her from sitting with them…

She saw a man coming out of the theatre, a little late, and she bumped into him…

- Hey watch where you're going! She yelled

- You could do the same thing! Said the man

They looked at each other…

- Candy…

- Terry…

She wanted to walk away…Terry held her arm.

- Candy… wait…please…

- Terry, you want to talk to me after the way I treated you? Walk away Terry…you'd be better off…

- Actually… I wasn't sure who that spiteful woman saying those mean things was…

- That was me Terry…

- No, it can't be you… Come with me…talk to me, Candy…

- I have nothing to say to you…

- You had a lot of mean things to tell me…

- You want to hear some more?

- Come with me…please. It's not by accident if we bumped into each other here in front of this theatre…

- A theatre with not so good memories for me? I saw you with her for the first time…I called your name, you didn't hear me…

- Actually I did hear you, I turned around, and you weren't there…

- I fell, pushed by your crazy fans…

- Candy, please…

She looked at him… why not? What the heck? Her life couldn't get any worse than it was…

- Alright…, she said

- Thank you.

Terry stopped a taxi and got in with Candy. They went to his hotel room where he had a suite.

- This is were your wife called me a "fan", said Candy bitter

- I'm going to order dinner for two… let's go, said Terry

They got to the suite and Candy took her coat off. There was a small sitting room.

- Have a seat please Candy…

- Thank you…How are you Terry?

- Not too bad… My father passed away…

- I'm sorry…So you're now the duke of Grandchester… and your wife is the duchess…

- Yes…

That should've been her! She felt sad and jealous.

- Candy, he said, what does Neil have over you?

- What? You don't believe I fell in love with him?

- Candy… can you be serious for a moment?

- Why do you think he's blackmailing me?

- Because I can't believe you married him for nothing, there must be something there…

- Why do you care?

- Because I loved you once…

- You loved me once…

He didn't love her anymore. Why was she surprised? Life was cruel to her.

- You don't love me anymore? Of course you don't! You love your wife! She said hurt

- Candy… I'm not in love with my wife… it was duty, that's all…

- So you sleep with her for duty too…?

- You sleep with your husband…

- No I don't. He rapes me every single time…

- What?

- You heard me…

- What about your affairs?

- I do it for revenge…

- The dandy? He's your sister's husband!

- I guess I don't have the heart to care anymore… he wanted me, he loved me, so why not?

- What about Annie?

- She knows her husband is in love with me…

- Candy…, he said shaking his head, that's all?

- Well there's Eliza's husband…and her father to name only them….

- What?

- Terry, life has no meaning for me anymore, ever since Albert was murdered…

- Albert…you snapped after his death… you loved him that much?

- He was my friend, my adoptive father, he saved my life… yes I loved him very much…

- Did you ever love me…? He asked

- How could you ask me that?

- Well you said I let you go… but you were just as much in a hurry to leave me…did you love me?

- Terry…I loved you with all my heart… I got sick after our breakup…without my friends, I would've lost it…

- I lost it… I even came here to see you…

- You did?

- Yes, I looked at you from afar…Albert told me you moved on…

- He did? But…

- I saw you with the children at the happy clinic, so in control, so strong…

- And you left me again? My turn to ask; did you ever love me ?

- Yes I did.

- How could you leave me again? Right… your duty! Susanna!

- I never stopped loving you…

- Really?

- Yes… I love you Candy

That was so good to hear, it was like a veil had come off from her heart…Terry's love for her was powerful.

- I love you …, she said with tears in her eyes, but you're still married and so am I…

- What, when it comes to me, you have morals? He said with a smile

- Terry…, she said with tears coming down her cheeks

- Candy…

She was crying, sincere tears, for the first time, it wasn't tears of rage or revenge… it was tears of love.

- I don't want to put you in my mess, Terry…I don't want to drag you into it…

- What if I want to?

- You bring out the best in me…I don't want to be mean anymore when I'm near you…

- Maybe I should stay near you then….

- We're both married….

- Why are you married to that loser?

- Terry….

- Tell me Candy…. please, I want to help you…

- You can't help me, Terry…

- I already am…you've soften up ever since we got here

- I'm the town's slut…

- I don't care if you sleep with all the men in the world, I love you regardless…

- Oh Terry, she said crying…forgive me for my bad mood, for disrespecting your wife… she did save your life…

- It's ok. Tell me what that loser did to force you to marry him…

Candy said to herself that she had to tell someone, the awful thing Neil did to her…

- He came one day when I was alone at the mansion and he raped me….

- Oh my God!

- Albert arrived, and he punched him and….

She burst into tears and Terry went to sit next to her and hugged her.

- Candy what happened?

- Neil shot Albert….

- What?

- Yes, he shot him…I was so shocked I fainted…when I woke up; I had the gun in my hands…

- Neil framed you…, guessed Terry

- He's got the murder weapon stashed somewhere…

- So you married him… The bloody bastard! I'm going to kill him!

- You still want to help me?

- Candy I can't stay out of this even if I wanted to…you have to get out of there…

- I can't; if I leave, he goes to the police…there's no statute of limitation for murder

- Aren't you Albert's heir? Or the great aunt contested the will…?

- Since I was marrying Neil, she did nothing. I just sent her to Lakewood on a permanent vacation…

- You've got the big bucks…

- Which won't do me any good, if I'm in jail for killing Albert…

- Right…

- The Reagans are broke. I'm kind of taking care of them…

- So you can leave…

- Neil would rather see his family suffering and me in jail…he's that evil…he killed Albert! I can't underestimate him…

- How come he doesn't react more violently to your affairs…?

- He kind of like my wicked side… he's sick!

- Oh my God… and he forces himself on you every night?

- Terry… I don't want to bother you with my personal hell…

- Candy….I can't leave you like this…I'm going to see if there's any country without extradition so you can go and live there…

- All alone?

- It can't be worse than what you're living now…

- You'd do that for me?

- I love you Candy…

- Stop it Terry! We're married!

- I can't believe that when it comes to me, your morality comes back running!

- I can sleep with people I don't care about out of spite and revenge…but you…I love you…with you, I'm going to make love…and I don't want you to cheat on your wife… I brought bad luck to Anthony, Albert… I don't want to be your downfall too…

- I love that you worry about me, Freckles, but I can make my own decisions and take care of myself…

- But…

- Now, listen to me. I don't have to tell you that the life you're living is going to take you straight to hell…you have to stop being spiteful and vengeful…

- I can't…

- Yes, you can. Do it for me…Stop sleeping around too…and be the nice girl again…

She looked at him, she was still in his arms and she was crying. She hadn't cried like that for a long time…It was good, it was purifying her…She felt at peace with Terry…But once she was out of there…No, she can do it for him. Dinner arrived and she enjoyed eating with him.

- Thanks for the dinner Terry

- I'm surprised you don't have children…

- I'm not going to have the spawn of that monster…

- I'm sorry, Candy

- I wanted kids with you…not with Neil, she said with tears in her eyes, nothing happen like I expected; I lost you, I lost Albert, my dignity…I have billions but I'm the most unhappy girl in the world…Can you say; "Poor little rich girl?"

Terry hugged, he wanted to make her happy, but he was married…

- I'm so sorry, Candy, he said, I had so much plans for us too…

- I know Terry…

- So, you're going to try and change for me? Please Candy, no more bad girl…

A request from Terry…was music to her ears. It felt so easy coming from his mouth.

- I'm going to try…, she finally said

- I'm going to be here, you come to me, whenever you want, no matter the time…if you get discouraged…

- But what about your wife? You've got a life…

- Let me worry about that, Freckles…

- I'm hosting Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow, you want to come?

- Thank you for the invitation… I'll be there…

- I have to go back to my hell on earth…

She stood up, he hugged her. It was the holidays, the season for miracles… could she get her miracle? Was there any light at the end of the tunnel? They hugged, but they didn't kiss. Candy didn't want to drag Terry in her sins…He respected her for that, even they were dying to kiss…

She went back home to find her husband fuming in the bedroom.

- Where were you? He asked angrily

- Well hello to you too, dear hubby! How was your day? She said with a smile

- What's got into you…? You almost seem…nice.

- I've always been nice, Neil. What are you talking about...?

- It's Grandchester, isn't it? He's making you nice! You had fun with him in bed?

- You mean other people actually have fun doing what you do to me every single night?

- You're a slut; don't even try to play the prude one…

Candy realized something. When she was nice, Neil didn't like it… So from now on, "Little Mary Sunshine" was back!

- I'm going to go take a shower. You can wait up for me if you want, she said with a smile

Neil was puzzled. Why was she so nice? Grandchester had made her that happy? Damn him! He'll have to get rid of him too… He needs his Candy bitter and mean… She had just come from Grandchester, which meant she made love to him…because the slut still loved him! No, she wasn't appealing to him at all, all of a sudden.

Candy came out to the bathroom with a nice smile. And she was right. Neil didn't touch her that night…

The next day, Candy was all smiles to the staff, who was surprised. She even sent the help Mrs. Reagan needed. And she turned down rolls in the sack with Archie, Eliza's husband and Mr. Reagan. They were all stunned. She went to talk to Annie who had come with Archie.

- Annie…

- Well if it isn't the great Mrs. Reagan! You haven't had enough of my husband yet…?

- Annie, I'm sorry. There's nothing more I can tell you. I'm selfish and heartless, but I turned a new leaf…I promise you, I won't do it again…

- What's change?

- Nothing…I just don't want to hurt you anymore… it's the holidays…Let's start over…

- I don't know Candy… you were kind of cruel…

- You don't know the whole story, but I agree. There's no excuse for sleeping with your husband…

- I'll thing about it…

- Thanks Annie, that's enough for me. I have to go greet my guests…

She left Annie still surprised and she went to see her guests. Terry was there and she was so happy to see him. Annie understood her good mood; Terry! Archie was sulking. Annie was smiling;

- Well darling, she told her husband, you're mistress found the love of her life again, so you're old news, said Annie laughing

- That third rate actor? Which rock did he crawling under from? Asked Archie

- I don't know, but Candy begged me for forgiveness, she's not going to sleep with you anymore!

- What?

- Don't look so shocked! She's got Terry now… she doesn't need you anymore!

- Annie…

- I'm not sure I need you in my bed either…she said leaving him

Archie looked at his wife. Candy rejected him… Annie was getting her little revenge… And that damn Grandchester was back to make his life miserable again!

Candy was greeting Terry, walking on a cloud.

- Candy, he said with a smile

- Terrence! She said hugging him! It's so nice of you to have come…

Neil was sulking. Eliza couldn't believe her eyes! Terrence?

- How could she bring him here? Asked Neil

- I didn't see you complaining when she was sleeping with Archie, my husband or dad, said Eliza

- That's because it was meaningless

- Oh… I get it… with Terrence, she's making love and she's happy… and you don't like that…

- I love her bitter, spiteful and mean…

- You find her less attractive when she's happy? You're sick Neil, you know that?

- Shut up sis!

- Well you better get rid of Terrence, because, I haven't seen her this happy since the days they were together in college…

Neil was sulking the whole evening. Candy was happy, Terrence was there… the presence of one person, can make all the difference. She was with him in the study talking, after dinner.

- How are you? He asked

- I discovered something…

- What?

- Neil hates it when I'm happy…

- Really?

- He didn't touch me last night…

- Because you were happy?

- Yes, and because he thought I was with you…

- So?

- You see with the others, he knows its meaningless…

- But with me… it's love… oh… bloody hell, that mad bastard!

- He doesn't know that for once, I didn't do anything…

- My lawyers are doing research… I'm going to get you out of this hell…

- Thank you Terry, she said hugging him…you're giving me hope I lost with Albert's death…

Neil arrived and saw them together.

- Can you two get a room already? Oh my apologies, you already have one!

- Nice dinner, Neil, said Terry, you're wife is the perfect hostess

- Let's go have some tea Terrence, said Candy passing in front of her husband without looking at him

She spent the rest of the evening with Terry and she was very very happy, and her husband continued sulking and he didn't touch her… He had to get rid of that Grandchester!

It was Christmas time…Candy was her old self again. Terry stayed in Chicago to help her much to the disarray of his wife. He wanted Candy to leave at the New Year. Susanna decided to join her husband in Chicago. Terry was uncomfortable. Susanna will not understand his relationship with Candy… He had to warn her. He called her when Susanna was in the washroom.

- Candy?

- Terry! Hi!

- Hi…Candy, Susanna arrived this morning

- Oh…. Said Candy softly…well if you were my husband, I wouldn't want to spend Christmas without you either…I suppose we can't see each other anymore…

- Sure we can…I just think that she wouldn't understand our special friendship…

- Don't put your marriage at risk…

- I want to continue seeing you…Candy

- We have a little house outside of town…

- Where you took your lovers…?

- You're not my lover, Terry…if it bothers you….

- No, what's the address? It will be fine…

He didn't want to abandon her… she had made so much progress. Susanna or no Susanna, he was going to take care of her.

- Thanks Terry, she said.

Neil was getting angrier by the day. His family was happy, Candy was being generous… Neil wanted to see her suffer…Grandchester….her angel came and ruined everything. He decided to have her followed… He found out Susanna was in town. Good, he was going to use her to stir things up…

Candy went to the Pony Home with presents for the first time in years. Her two mothers, even though older, were happy to see her.

- How are you? Asked Sister Maria…

- I'm praying a lot lately asking God to forgive me, said Candy

- And he will, said Miss Pony, thank you for the presents….

- You're very welcome. I miss you all!

- We missed you too Candy.

She spent the day there and she even went to Lakewood see the old hag who was surprised to see her so nice. But she didn't ask questions. She just enjoyed Candy's presence, motionless.

Neil went to see Susanna in their suite.

- Mrs. Grandchester… he said, how are you? He said coming in

- Who are you? Said Susanna and what do you want from me?

- I'm Candy's husband… remember, the great love of your husband's life?

- He's married to me…

- He's sleeping with Candy…

- How do you know that?

- What do you think he's doing here?

Susanna felt a sharp pain in her heart. Candy and Terry? Again? No! She was married…

- Isn't she married to you?

- She's a slut…

- Candy, who sacrificed her man for me is a slut? What did you do to her?

- What?

- Well I know she's the one Terry loves, but I also know she's was a good person…you must've done something to her…

- I tell you your hubby is sleeping with my wife and you're defending her?

- My husband is faithful…

- Not with Candy around… They're sleeping together, I can show you if you don't believe me…

- I think you better leave…

- He's my phone number, if you change your mind…, he said putting a piece of paper on the table.

Susanna was upset. Was Terry really cheating on him with Candy? No… Terry came back late as usual.

- You're back late… she said

- I had work to do, and some meetings…

- That's all?

- Yes, Susanna…

He didn't want to tell her he was helping Candy get away from her abusive husband. She wouldn't understand…So, he had to be secretive. Susanna was haunted by Neil's words… She looked at Terry's clothes and she smelled a woman's perfume…it could be any woman's…But it was Candy, she was sure of it

It was Christmas Eve… Candy had to see Terry so he could give her the fake papers for her travel. She was going to go to an unnamed island and live freely with a new identity.

- Terry… I don't know how to thank you…, She said

- I'm just happy to get you away from that bloody monster…

- You're the best… she said. Thank you so much.

She hugged him for a long time. He looked for her lips, and he kissed her. She was surprised…she responded…They weren't going to see each other anymore, it was their last meeting, even though she was living on New Year's day… The kiss was marvelous, they couldn't let got of each other when…

- You see! I told you so! They're sleeping together…!

Candy and Terry let go of each other surprised. Neil was very angry and Susanna was devastated…

- Terry! How could you? She said

- Susanna…, nothing happened, it was just a goodbye kiss…, said Terry

- You slut! Said Neil slapping Candy

Terry went after Neil and punched him…

- Leave her alone…! He said

Candy was stunned; she had a bad feeling… a déjà vu feeling… Neil getting a gun pointing it at Terry and shooting….Not again!

- NOOOOOOOOO! She yelled

Everything happened so fast. Not her Terry, not her angel who had come and saved her from perdition! She ran to Neil took the gun and shot him in the heart yelling….

Candy woke up yelling in her bed.

- Aahhhhhhhhhhhh!

- What's the matter? Said her husband

She looked at him…

- Terry? Oh Terry, she said hugging him hard

- Yes, Freckles… what's wrong?

- Oh Terry… I had the mother of all nightmares…!

- Really?

- Yes…Neil raped me, he killed Albert, forced me to marry him… I was a slut, sleeping around with everybody, you were married to Susanna…

- Really? Said Terry, did you cheat with me?

- No… that's the weirdest part… I wanted to, but I couldn't… I didn't want to bring you down with me…but I did kiss you, Neil and Susanna found us, Neil killed you, and I killed Neil…

- That's why you were yelling, said Terry… it's ok…

- Hold me, Terry she said…

- Ok, love, he said, I told you, you ate too much last night…

They both felt something moving between them.

- The baby, said Candy holding her round belly

- Hey, honey, said Terry talking to the belly, you want to give mummy and I a nice present by coming today?

They burst out laughing. Their bedroom door opened, a little girl about 5 years old, a brunette like her daddy and a little boy, around 3, as blond as his mummy, came in.

- Mummy! Daddy! Happy Christmas! They said jumping on the bed with their parents and hugging them in the process…

- Cassie, Marc! Said Candy hugging them hard

That nightmare had upset her a lot. The feeling was so real…

- How's Stephen-Stephanie? Asked Cassie touching the belly

- Fine, said Candy smiling

- Can you come today asked Marc to the belly…please, pretty please….?

- I'm sure with a request like that he's going to consider it, said Terry laughing, now let's go get ready to open our presents…

The family got ready and they went downstairs… Everybody was waiting for them; Albert, his bride their children, Annie, Archie, their children, Patty and her family they all opened present in the general joy. They were all in England at the castle of the duke of Grandchester. They came to spend Christmas with their best friends, who had over come so many obstacles to be together…Annie was talking to her in a corner of the room.

- Candy said Annie, you're so happy… when I think about all those years ago how sad you were…

- I know Annie, that's why I don't take anything for granted…The New Year's Eve used to be my favourite holiday, because Terry and I met on New Year's Eve…but that Christmas when he came to my apartment telling me he chose me, because he couldn't live without me… after I just made a wish to be with him; was the most beautiful Christmas…we found a priest who married us on the same day…and I've never been happier

- I'm so glad you're happy, Candy…you deserve it…

- Freckles, said Terry coming to hug her, dinner is served…

- Thanks sweetheart, she said, but I think Stephen-Stephanie is not really in a mood…

- Are you ok? Asked Terry worried

- Not really…in fact since we woke up, said Candy

- You mean since you woke up screaming? Said Terry

- You woke up screaming? Asked Annie

- An horrible nightmare, said Candy, don't ask…I just want to forget it…

- A nightmare before Christmas, said Annie with a smile

- I've never been so happy to wake up from a dream, said Candy holding her belly, Oh, honey… I think Christmas dinner will have to wait…my water just broke…

- I'll take you to the hospital, said Terry

- I'll tell the others, said Annie

Candy gave birth, to a beautiful little boy, already named Stephen. They added "Emmanuel" which meant, "God is with us" and was the name of Jesus, because he was born on Christmas Day.

- Congratulations, darling, said Terry, this is the most beautiful present you could've made me…

- You're very welcome, honey, said Candy

He kissed her and took the baby in his arms with a big smile.

All her friend brought the dinner to her hospital room.

- Oh, said Candy you guys should've eaten, said Candy

- We wanted to eat with you, said Albert…

- Yes, said Annie, we couldn't celebrate Christmas dinner properly without the mistress of the house, we did all came from America to be with you…

- How did you convince the hospital to bring all this food here? Asked Candy

- Well, said Terry, I'm not the duke of Grandchester for nothing!

They all burst out laughing. Life was beautiful for Candy, and she thanked God every night for her blessings. That nightmare, felt so real, so horrible. Maybe it was reminder to let her know how lucky she was. She didn't need a reminder; she knew she was fortunate to have married the man she loved. Susanna had moved on with her life too…she was married and she had her own family…Candy was Terry. Miracles happen during the holidays; but for Candy, every time she looked at her family, it was a miracle for her….

The children Cassie and Marc were glad to have a new little brother;

- You see, said Marc, Stephen listened to me!

- Yes, he did said Candy laughing, he wanted to see all of us!

They sang Christmas carols and had a wonderful party in the hospital room.


End file.
